Glenn Frey
Glenn Lewis Frey (November 6, 1948–January 18, 2016) was an American singer, songwriter, and actor. He made his acting debut as Jimmy Cole, who provides transport for smugglers (and loves his guitar) in the episode "Smuggler's Blues" of the series Miami Vice. He also performed the songs "Smuggler's Blues" (in the episode of the same name and "A Bullet for Crockett"), "New Love" (in "Nobody Lives Forever") and "You Belong to the City" (in "The Prodigal Son"). Early Music Career Frey was born in Detroit, Michigan. He began his music career in the 1960s, cutting his first professional record as backup singer on Bob Seger's debut single "Ramblin, Gamblin' Man" in 1968, and remained friends and songwriting partners from then on. In 1969 he left Detroit and moved to Los Angeles, and wrote his first song while working with J.D Souther, then met Jackson Browne, who also wrote songs with him. Eagles In 1971 he toured with Linda Ronstadt before forming the Eagles, playing guitar and keyboards. He and Don Henley wrote or co-wrote many of the Eagles' biggest hits, and was lead singer on "Take It Easy", "New Kid In Town", "Already Gone", "How Long", "Peaceful, Easy Feeling", "Lyin' Eyes", and "Heartache Tonight". The Eagles broke up in 1980 and reformed in 1994, releasing their album "Hell Freezes Over" (named for Don Henley's response to when the Eagles would reunite), followed by a successful tour. In 2007 Eagles released "Long Road Out of Eden", followed by another successful tour. After Frey's death in 2016, the surviving members (along with Jackson Browne) performed "Take it Easy" at the Grammy Awards and Don Henley announced in March that the performance was the band's "final farewell". Also in 2016, Eagles band members Henley, Frey (posthumously), Joe Walsh, and Timothy B. Schmit received Kennedy Center Honors. In 1998 the Eagles were elected to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Solo career After the Eagles' breakup, Frey launched his solo career, with his first album No Fun Aloud in 1982, which spawned two Billboard Top 40 singles: "The One You Love" and "I Found Somebody". His work anthem "Partytown" is also on this album. In 1984, his most successful solo album, The Allnighter was released, with two Top 40 singles: "Sexy Girl", and "Smuggler's Blues", which was the inspiration for the Miami Vice episode he guest-starred in, as well as another song used in the series, "New Love". 1985 saw Frey release two songs on soundtrack albums, "The Heat Is On" (Billboard #2) from Beverly Hills Cop, and "You Belong to the City" (Billboard #2) for the ''Miami Vice'' soundtrack. He also contributed songs to Ghostbusters II and Thelma & Louise. Acting career After his Vice appearance, the show's writers had intended for Frey to return as Jimmy in the second season episode "Trust Fund Pirates" but Frey was unavailable at the time, and another free-thinking pilot (played by Gary Cole) replaced him; Jimmy was mentioned as having retired after his encounter with Crockett and Tubbs. Frey did, however, appear alongside James "Sonny" Crockett again in a 1985 Pepsi commercial, directed by Ridley Scott. Frey went on to appear in the movie Let's Get Harry (with Elpidia Carrillo and Jerry Hardin), and the movie Jerry Maguire, then in television as "Bobby Travis" on Wiseguy (with Patti D'Arbanville), the short-lived TV series South of Sunset, Nash Bridges (again with Don Johnson), and Arli$$. Personal life Frey was married twice, first to Janie Beggs from 1983-1988 when they divorced. From 1989 until his death he was married to Cindy Millican, with whom he had three children. Frey died on January 18, 2016, following complications from intestinal surgery. Category:Guest stars Category:Acting debuts Category:Musicians Category:Music performers Category:Deceased actors